


One on One

by JustTooMuch



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTooMuch/pseuds/JustTooMuch
Summary: The basketball scene in Two Fathers got me thinking, so I wrote a little something. ;)





	One on One

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I was watching Two Fathers and immediately this story just came into my head. I had to write it down because it wouldn't leave me alone!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own The X-Files or any of the characters, unfortunately.  
> They are not mine to make money from, just to play with.  
> Enjoy!

It’s Friday afternoon and he _knows_ he should be in the office, but it’s just hard to find the motivation to go to work when all he does is background checks on people. He sits in a room with twenty other agents and checks backgrounds. That’s the stuff nightmares are made of, which is exactly why he is currently playing basketball.

Mulder woke up at six a.m. and drove to his usual gym, dressed in his torn Knicks sweatshirt that Scully got him for a birthday present two years ago, and ready to work off his sexual frustration, like he does every morning. Before he met Scully, the gym wasn’t a place he ever wanted to go. He liked running outside and that was it, but after spending a week with his new partner, he started having dreams about her. Fantasies about her. He knew it was starting to become a problem when he couldn’t even focus on what she was saying because he was too focused on the way her eyes would light up or the shape of her lips or her amazing ass, so he started going to the gym every morning. He would run and lift weights until he was drenched in sweat and his heart raced. It helped, but not by much. The only reason he still goes is because he likes the “once over” he usually gets from Scully every morning.     

This morning after his usual workout, the same group of guys from yesterday walked over to him and invited him to play another game of basketball. He has no idea what these guys do for a living, but they spent the majority of the work day at the gym. Mulder included. It looked like it would be going the same way today and he couldn’t be happier about it. The only thing that could make this day even better would be his partner walking through the door right now. He smiles just a little at the thought of her as he dripples the ball past two of the guys on the other team and makes the basket.

He catches the ball and stops when red hair catches his eye. Mulder looks at the door to the gym and his smile grows when he sees Scully walking towards him in a shorter than usual skirt. She’s been doing that lately.

“Hey, Milk, let's play ball.” Someone says behind him. Mulder barely even hears him, Scully’s soft smile as she walks towards him is all he can think about right now. Her smile and her legs.

“Yo, Homestyle, stop gazing at that fine ass lady and cough up the rock.” 

Scully arches her eyebrow and stops walking, her gaze shifting from Mulder’s eyes to the mouth piece behind him. Mulder smirks, turns, and shoots the ball into the basket without any effort for a three pointer.

“Game.”

“Oh, no, no. Aw, it don't work like that.”

“Yes, it does.” Mulder glared at the man, lowering his voice. “And don’t refer to her as a fine ass lady.”

With that, Mulder turns around and makes his way towards Scully, his smile reserved only for her back in place.

“Hey.” He says softly when he reaches her.

“Hi.” She smiles and lightly squeezes his bicep. “Did you just cheat?”

“No, I have game.” He wiggles his eyebrows, causing her to roll her eyes, the hand she had on his bicep now playfully slapping the spot she was holding. He loved a tactile Scully.

“I’m guessing you’re not coming into the office today.”

“You would be right.”

“Mulder, that’s two days in a row.”

He sighed. “Scully, I can’t sit there all day asking people if they smoke marijuana.”

Mulder expects a lecture on responsibility, but instead, Scully nods her head once and makes her way over to the bleachers and sits down. “I agree.” She looks in the direction of the guys playing. “Go play.”

Mulder slowly smiles. “You’re staying?”

“Mhmm. I have to see if you really do have game.”

In a moment of bravado, Mulder walks towards her and crouches directly in front of her, resting his arms on her thighs. He looks up at her and grins. “Wanna go one-on-one instead?”

Scully leans her face down to his and smirks, her hands on his shoulders. “Maybe later. Now go show off for me.”

He laughs softly and hangs his head. She lightly scratches her nails up and down the back of his neck, causing him to shiver and look back up at her. They are so close and all he wants to do his feel her lips on his.

“Hey! This is the part where you two kiss!”

Laughter fills the gym as Scully sighs and Mulder groans as he stands up.

She watches him back away slowly, almost like he doesn’t want to, turn and jog over to the guys to tag back into the game. Taking the rest of the day off to find Mulder was probably the best decision she has ever made. She watches as he sprints down the court, steals the ball, his muscles flexing as he raises it over his head then back down to his waist before passing it, and weaves his way through the other team to get under net, ready to make a shot if they pass him the ball again. She has no idea why they wouldn’t because as far as she can tell, he’s excellent at this sport. He definitely looks great in that sweatshirt she gave him and she is so glad he cut the sleeves off.

Mulder gets the ball again and bounces it of the backboard, into the hoop. He smiles and can’t help but look at Scully as he runs past her.

After a solid twenty minutes of running up and down the court, one of the guys called it quits and everyone made their way to the locker rooms except Mulder and Scully.

“I need to shower. Badly.” He says as he walks over to her, making sure to keep his distance, though.

“Come over to my place and shower.” Scully says as she stands up and walks towards him. She could care less if he’s sweaty. She likes it.

“Yeah?” Mulder asks as he wipes his face off with his shirt causing the bottom to rise up and expose his abs.

“Yeah.” Scully nods and licks her lips, her eyes glued to his abdomen. She knows he has shirts at her place but she might burn them all when he’s in the shower.

They both drive their own cars from the gym to her apartment and make their way inside, Scully offering up her shower to a grateful Mulder. After about ten minutes, the door to the bathroom opens with a cloud of steam, Mulder wrapping the towel around his waist and pausing for only a second when he sees Scully’s back. He makes his way over to her and places a hand at the small of her back. She turns her head to look at him and smiles when she smells her strawberry body wash on him. “You do know that you have your own body wash in there, right?”

Mulder smiles and wraps his arm around her shoulders as he looks through her closet with his free hand. “Yeah, but it doesn’t smell like you.”

Scully watches his profile for a second before reaching her hand up to cup his cheek. The contact makes him look at her and she slowly brings his face down to hers. Their lips brush together lightly, just barely ghosting over each other’s, but it’s enough to set them both on fire, their eyes closing. They turn fully towards each other, his hands tentatively going around her waist and her hands resting at the back of his neck and in his hair. Their lips stay touching softly until Scully presses her lips to his more firmly. Mulder doesn’t need much more of an invitation and he takes her bottom lip between his own, kissing her with everything he has. He pulls her waist to his, her chest to his, he wants every part of her touching him. Their lips part slowly with that sweet sound and quickly come back together. Scully’s tongue lightly traces his lower lip asking for entrance into his mouth. He gladly opens his mouth to her, their tongues pushing together, a soft moan coming from her lips. That moan is all he needs to move his hands down the curve of her ass, to the back of her thighs, and lift her up. When her legs wrap around his waist and her hands tighten in his hair, he pulls back from their kiss and smiles at her. “You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to pick you up like this.”

She laughs softly and runs her fingers through his damp hair. “Why didn’t you?”

“I was waiting for you to kiss me like that.” Mulder said as she let her forehead fall to his.

He held her for a moment, breathing her in and enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. He softly ran his right hand up and down her back, pressing her even closer to him. He felt his knees go weak when she kissed his lips before kissing along his jaw and down his neck, softly biting him there before soothing it with her tongue.

“Scully.” He whispered her name.

She hummed against his neck and placed wet, open mouthed kisses up his neck, taking his earlobe into her mouth. When he moaned, she smiled and released his ear. “Lay down on the bed.” She whispered, her voice low and sexy.

Mulder let Scully slide down his body, nearly taking the towel with her, and laid down on the bed.

Her eyes went to his groin. “I felt that.” She said with a suggestive leer making him laugh.

“I like this side of you, Scully.”

“Really?” She asked as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. “Which side would that be exactly?”

Mulder swallowed hard as he watched each button pop open and reveal more of the soft skin he had only experienced in his dreams. Seeing her standing there, barefoot with just a skirt and unbuttoned blouse on was doing it for him and she could tell by the way the bulge in the towel started to raise up.

Scully let her shirt slowly fall off her shoulders and down her arms before unzipping her skirt and letting that fall to the floor as well.

“This side.” Mulder reverently whispered as he raised himself up on his elbows. “You are so beautiful.”

Scully could feel herself blush a little at the sincerity in his voice. She kneeled on the bed and slowly crawled up his body until her hips were over his. She lowered herself down onto his groin causing them both to moan. Mulder let his elbows give out and fell back onto the bed as Scully started kissing his chest. She ran her hands along the edge of the towel, tracing his waist, licking and kissing her way down his body. She has only ever caught glimpses his abs, but they are exactly how she imagined. Rock solid and defined. Just like something else of his.

She kissed her way down his body, loving every moan and whisper of her name. She raised her hips just enough to loosen the towel and pull it off.

“Fuck.” Mulder hissed when the cool air of the room hit is hardened penis. He opened his eyes and watched Scully maneuver herself so she was laying on her stomach in between his legs. She ran her finger nails up and down the inside of his thighs as she continued to stare at his aching member. Normally he’s not one to be self-conscious about his body, but when she wasn’t forthcoming with any reaction, he got a little nervous.

He cleared his throat and gave a small, unsure smile. “You know you don’t have to do-”

Scully looked up at Mulder and interrupted him. “Oh, I want to. I’m just appreciating it first.”

Mulder’s laugh turned into a satisfied sigh, his eyes closing, and his head relaxing against the pillow the second Scully’s hand touched his cock. She started at the base and slowly stroked up, her grip light but firm. She circled the tip with her thumb once before sliding her hand back down. She repeated the motion a few more times, loving the feeling of his cock getting harder and harder with each stroke.

When Mulder started to buck his hips slightly, Scully knew he needed something more. She happily lowered her head and ran her tongue along his length from bottom to top, taking the tip into her mouth and sucking softly.

“Scully.” He moaned her name, his hands shooting to her head. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, not guiding her or trying to control her, he just wanted to have another part of himself touching her. He could never have enough of him touching her.

He forced himself to open his eyes and watch what Scully was doing to him. He watched as each inch of his cock glided into her wet, hot mouth. He felt the vibrations from her moans and the light squeeze of her hand on his balls. Her mouth was doing wonderful things to him and knew it was only a matter of a few minutes before he would embarrass himself.

He never wanted to know exactly how she knew just the right amount of suction to apply, but he was so happy she did. He could feel the tingle in his balls starting and was torn between telling her to stop and begging her not to.

Scully looked up at Mulder and grinned around his cock.

“God, I think I-I’m- I’m going to, oh fuck.” He managed to pant out, never taking his eyes off of hers.

She released him with a wet pop and fully grinned, her hand now stroking him hard and fast. “I want you to come in my mouth.”

“Scully-” He moaned. He wanted to be a gentleman and tell her to stop and let him take care of her first, but who was he to deny her anything?

“Shh.” She shushed him playfully before wrapping her lips around his swollen member. She watched him watch her. She liked that he was so turned on by the visual she was giving him. It made her feel sexy and powerful.

Scully started to move her mouth along the head, fast and hard, her hand meeting her mouth and sliding back down at the same pace.

“Holy shiiiiit. Scully. Scully, I’m go- going to come.” Mulder could feel the release building within him. He felt like a stretched out coil ready to snap.

“Come for me, Mulder.” He could hear her voice, but it sounded oddly far away.

“Come.”

“Mulder.”

“Come on, Mulder.”

“Mulder, can you hear me?”

The blissful feeling he had only seconds ago was quickly replaced by a throbbing pain in his head and bright lights all around him. He could hear Scully’s relived sigh somewhere to his left and turned his head in that direction. His eyes that were struggling to open, stayed closed when he felt her hand stroking his hair.

“Can you hear me?”

“Yeah.” He managed to croak out.

“Yo, Vanilla, next time maybe you should keep your eyes on where you’re running and not on your lady.”

That annoying voice made his eyes snap open. He looked around him and noticed that he was still in the gym, surrounded by the guys he was playing basketball with earlier and a very concerned looking Scully, kneeing beside him.

“What happened?” He asked, sitting up slowly with Scully’s hands on his back and arm.

“Well, you were running down the court and you ran straight into, Darryl.” She gestured to the smartass. “You fell and hit your head then passed out.”

“So much for showing off for you, huh?” He said with a chuckle anyone could tell was fake.

Scully smiled and leaned forward, kissing his forehead softly. When she pulled back, her eyes where sparkling. “We can play some one-on-one later and you can show off then.” 


End file.
